So Much in Love
by Dragon of Athena
Summary: Pure Snicker fluff NS. They’re so much in love, they can’t think straight. Will one of them ever have the courage to ask the other one out? Read to find out. Please R&R. Rating will stay the same unless you tell me otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: So Much In Love

Summary: Pure Snicker fluff. They're so much in love, they can't think straight. Will one of them ever have the courage to ask the other one out? Read to find out. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way, shape or form.

A/N: Just a quick note to say that the words in italics are thoughts and **_ones like these are dreams_**.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

_Beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, alone. _These were the thoughts of Nick when he looked at Sara as she worked. As Sara went to raise her head to see who was watching her, Nick went to pretend to work but he snapped his head down like rapid fire and hit his left eye on the corner of the cold, metal desk.

"Ouch! Son of a Bitch!"

_Handsome, wonderful, intelligent, alone. _These were the thoughts of a one Miss Sara Sidle. _Scrap the intelligent,_ thought Sara. She couldn't help but slightly stare at the collecting black and blue on the delicate skin around his left eye.

"Do you want some ice for that?" She asked, trying to mask her concern. A smile appeared on her lips; half natural, half forced.

"Yes please….OUCH!"

She rushed to the breakroom and opened the communal fridge and withdrew a cool-pack.

She slowly walked up to Nick in the lab and cautiously applied it to Nick's sparkling eye and covered it. The Texan fumbled with the cool-pack to fit with the shape of his eye as Sara tried to keep it one his eye. Their skins touched.

A pang shivered down their spines. Deep down, they both knew what it was, but right now their brains weren't functioning on that level yet.

Sara decided to take a couple steps back from Nick when she saw he had gripped onto the cool-pack tightly. They needed to concentrate on the case which right now was going nowhere. Every time Nick winced with pain, as the coolness numbed his eye, butterflies would explode in her stomach.

Every time Sara tensed when Nick winced, he felt himself tense up even more than Sara. Putting strain on his numbing eye. He couldn't take it anymore; so he stepped towards the exit of the lab.

"I'm gonna clock off for a little bit." Sara nodded her head with approval as he left the lab.

The brown-haired Texan walked at a slow pace to the break room where a lumpy couch would await him. He felt like sleeping but he couldn't, visions of his secret love crept through the webbings of his mind.

At least in his dreams they would be together.

Sara continued to work in the lab, processing evidence while she watched her secret love sleep. She stared out the window to where Nick laid his head. She noticed how his hair was ruffled but shimmered as his head changed positions. _Get a hold of yourself Sara. You're work colleagues! You have to work._

_**I touch her silky, thick hair and kiss her repeatedly, she does the same to me and it carries on and on. I smile at her and she does the same. She pulls a playful kiss and an intimate hug, and the kissing never stops. I've never been as happy as this before.**_

**_Why doesn't this happen in reality. This is just a dream; she'd never be with a guy like me. WHAT? Sara has disappeared! Sara come back, COME BACK! Sara I love you._**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, that was chapter 1. How was it? Did you enjoy it and do you want me to write on? Any tips or you just want to comment on it, hit that little button at the bottom-left of the screen! Thanks for reading this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank-you for all the constructive reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

_**Sara has returned to me. I said it, I finally said it. I love her. She calls out to me. She is calling out, "Nick,"**_

"_**NICK!"**_

"NICK!" Greg yelled as he shook the sleeping man. Nick slowly opened his mouth.

"Sara?"

"Take another guess." Greg said unenthusiastically.

Thoughts of Sara were wiped out. Nick opened his eyes to see Greg with his "hair of the day". Greg had gone into a phase where everyday his hair was something new. Today it was blonde with blue streaks running through it; it seemed shaggier than his hair usually was.

Nick sat up and opened up his eyes and ears to take in the information.

"Okay, so the prints that you found were a match to a Bob Notton. Sara is in the interrogation room right now."

"Then why'd ya tell me if Sara's already ahead?" Nick implored.

"This is partially your case and….what did you do to someone to give you that black eye?" Greg asked- trailing off from what he was going to say. Nick replied by giving Greg a sour face. Greg shook his head momentarily as if shaking out what he just said.

"But any way, Brass wants you in the interrogation room now."

Nick hoisted himself up from the ever lumpy couch, and made his way to the interrogation room. As Nick walked he glanced at the walls, _I never realized they were that colour! Well! Guess you do learn something new everyday._

Nick entered the Interrogation room. _Bob Notton is a thirteen year old! _Brass got up from his seat and offered it to Nick. The Texan turned down the offer and stood by Sara, who was asking different but thought provoking questions.

"Bob, did you use the gun?" Sara asked forcefully.

"No, I swear, I've never seen it before in my life." Bob replied, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Well how come we found your fingerprints on the gun?"

"Maybe I did use the gun but,"

"She was your damn mother!" Sara yelled.

"Love wasn't enough!" Bob yelled back equally as loud. Just as he finished his sentence, a blonde woman entered the room.

"I'm Jane Owen, the Notton family attorney. Bobby, I advise you don't speak anything more to these people." She escorted Bob out of the room as quickly as possible, but Brass stopped her.

"Ms. Owen, I believe "Bobby" has just admitted that he murdered his mother."

Nick and Sara were still in the interrogation room. Sara noticed his eye, even when it hurt it still sparkled. "How's your eye?" Sara asked.

"It's getting better, still a pain in the ass though." Nick replied- trying to make light of the situation. "Well, Sara, you should probably be getting home now, shifts over, we all need our rest I think." _Ask her out damn it! Ask her out, don't send her home, you moron! _Nick's heart was practically screaming at Nick's brain.

_Nick is so sweet, him telling me to go home. Okay maybe not that sweet, but ask him to come home with you, ask him you fool! You are such a moron! _Sara thought as they still stood in the interrogation room.

"Okay then," They both said at the same time. A little embarrassed with how long they stood there thinking.

A Couple Hours Later…

Sara was in her bed dreaming of a place where Nick and she were together in the same bed doing some naughty things.

Nick was in a bar, a ten minute walk from his home. He sat by the bar keep, talking about news and the like. A woman walked up to him.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" The lady asked; there was a seductive tone to her voice.

"Nope, go ahead." Nick replied. He noticed how sexy her legs were.

The Bar Keep turned his attention to the woman who sat next to Nick.

"What'll it be?" He asked.

"Whisky," She said. The seductive tone swan through Nick's mind again.

"Put it on my tab," Nick said to the bar-keep. "And make it two." He added.

He noticed how her hair was blonde and how it gleamed. _Wait a minute! Blonde! Why is that familiar? _Nick asked himself.

The woman turned her chair to get a better look at the man who paid for her drink. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked. "I'm Jane Owen." She added to her own sentence.

"I'm Nick Stokes." _Jane Owen, Jane Owen, where do I remember that name from? Aha! _

"You're that lawyer from the interrogation room!" Nick said with a little surprise.

"And you're the man I saw in the corner." Nick noticed that she liked to add onto peoples' sentences.

Meanwhile at Sara's place

Sara had just woken up from one of the most fabulous dreams she ever had. _That's it! I'm asking him out!_

Sara got dressed and departed for Nick's house. She reached his house within minutes and knocked on the door. No answer came. _He's probably sleeping. _Sara decided she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she went walking around the area.

She came across a bar called the Tin Bottle. _I could probably do with a drink. _She entered the bar and ordered a glass of water and sat at a small table. She looked at the surroundings. She looked at he area where she ordered a drink and saw two people playing tongue-tennis.

_Those two should really get a room. They look so familiar, she looks like the blonde from the interrogation room and he looks like….OH GOD!_

Nick's face came into view and Sara felt as if her heart was breaking.

Nick saw Sara's face as clearly as she saw his. _ Oh God! What have I done? _Nick thought. Sara ran out of the bar. "Sara!" He yelled.

0000000000000000000

Did you enjoy the chapter? I've taken some of you guys' advice, hopefully not as fluffy as chapter one but still as good. Thanks for reading the chapter and I feel I must thank:

**Nickandsara forever, Moonjava, nick55, Space-Case7029, Blondie, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, Mma63 and Spooky-pheonix.**

Next chapter coming soon… I hope! I shouldn't think you'd have to wait too long for the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A stray tear escaped from Sara's eye as she ran, and she didn't dare stop. _How could this have happened? _More tears escaped her hurting eyes. Everything inside her hurt but most of the pain was in her heart.

She got to her car and took out her car keys but froze. She could hear footsteps running towards her.

"Sara!" Nick yelled again.

She could feel the warm bursts of liquid running down her cheeks. Nick finally managed to catch up with her, but his breath was left behind. He had to stop and catch it again.

"Sara, wait!" He called out again. Sara could hear the desperate tone in his voice.

"For what?" Sara replied coldly. Her back was still turned to him. She couldn't face him, for she knew her heart would then be beyond repair. She wasted no time getting into her car, whether Nick told her or not why she should wait.

As she drove off, she erupted in tears. Nick was left standing there and he himself felt a tear roll down his face.

Nick felt a presence walk up to him and grab his waist.

"What's her deal?" Jane asked.

"Go home Jane." Nick replied.

"Let me rephrase my question…what's your deal?" Jane asked again.

No reply came from the remorseful Texan; he simply walked off towards his home.

The next day

Nick was in the break room making a cup of coffee as Warrick entered; he said hello and sat down on the lumpy couch. Warrick already had a mug in his hand.

"You look like hell," Warrick commented.

"I feel like it." Nick replied. The bruise on his eye was still there, as black and as blue as ever.

"You know I just talked to Grissom and apparently Sara's off ill…" Warrick waited for a reaction, but received nothing from Nick, Nick was just holding in his concern.

"…And you and I are going to the Tangiers to investigate the suspicious murder of a man."

Nick gulped down the rest of his scorching hot coffee, torturing his throat as it went down his esophagus. _I deserve it for what I've done to Sara._ Warrick departed the room and Nick then followed suit.

They drove over to the hotel and entered the crime scene.

"So, dead dude on the bed and looks like he's been strangled." Warrick began as he took out a UV light. "He was also having a party, Nick you can have the honours to swab the sample."

After the Shift

Nick was physically tired but his brain was working in overload. He tried to escape from the thoughts of Sara but his heart wouldn't let him. The Texan drove past Sara's house, when the image of her frowning face entered his brain again. He reversed his car.

Nick departed the car and ran up to the door and knocked it.

Sara opened the door. Nick noticed mascara blurred down her cheek, the unhappiness she was expressing turned into anger as her face filled with blood at the sight of Nick. She slammed the door in his face. A tear built up in Nick's un-bruised eye.

"Sara, I'm sorry." Nick shouted. "I wasn't thinking."

Sara opened the door again.

"Exactly you weren't thinking." Sara screamed. Her anger turned to a quiet disappointment.

"Nick, I love you, but I don't think you love me back." Sara turned away after closing the door. She broke down in tears again as she felt her heart crack ever more.

Nick walked back slowly to his car and entered it and drove off. _Nick, I love you, but I don't think you love me back. _Those words continually revolved around his mind. _I love you too Sara and I'll prove it!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you guys for being so patient! I hope you liked this chapter. I've been busy with school and other crappy stuff like that. I'd like to thank **Moonjava, jd, Blondie, AllyKat2108, spooky-phoenix, Mma63, and sidle girl **for reviewing last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night was filled with anguish; with all the emotional turmoil, going on in Las Vegas. There just seemed to be static shock that everyone got a sting from, particularly Nick and Sara; today just wasn't their day.

Nick couldn't sleep, the thought that he had just lost any chance with Sara was like ice-cubes sliding down his back, but he decided he wasn't going to just leave her. He wasn't going to let it end like this. Sara couldn't sleep either, not after her crush kissed a slut. Sara also couldn't believe that she admitted to Nick that she actually loved him.

The female CSI didn't comprehend why she actually expressed her feelings for Nick; it wasn't as if they were going out. Usually in this type of situation, she'd have hidden what she felt, but it didn't occur to her to protect herself this time.

Next Day (night shift)… 

The Texan parked his car and entered the building; from out of his pocket he withdrew his ID card and kept it in his hand. He didn't let go until he was in the meeting room. Grissom and Catherine were already seated.

"Nick, you're early." Catherine greeted. Nick took a seat next to Catherine and was given a file by Grissom to go in one of his case folders.

"Hey Griss, don't you ever go home? You're always the first to come, and I never see you leave." No reply came from Grissom except…

"Coffee?"

All 3 CSIs really needed a cup of Joe to get wired, up and atom. They all seemed dead, with the exception of Catherine who was unusually peppy this morning.

Within a few minutes Warrick arrived and then, eventually Sara. She took the seat opposite Grissom and gave no eye contact to Nick; he was desperately trying to see how she was doing.

"Okay listen up people, this is how it's all going down, Nick, Sara and Catherine, you're going to investigate the death of an Aileen Strawson. Warrick and I are going to continue his uncompleted case. Everyone understand what they are doing?" Grissom asked monotonously. The whole team got a move on.

Why Grissom why? How can you do this to me? Why did you put me with Nick? At least you gave me Catherine. Lord knows I'm gonna get through this day without tearing heads. Sara thought frantically.

In Nick's mind, thank you Grissom, thank you. I guess some one up there likes me, although I don't know why they should considering what I've done.

Catherine still radiated with peppiness, she actually looked like she was glowing.

Being stuck in the car with Nick and Catherine felt like being stuck in a microwave to Sara.

"Isn't anyone going to ask why I'm so happy?" Catherine asked.

"Why are you so happy?" Sara replied. It doesn't matter to me anyway, you're happy enough for the both of us. Sara continued in thought. Nick remained silent as he drove.

"I won a holiday in France from the newspaper. Lindsay is gonna love it," The blonde CSI shouted with enthusiasm. "All expense paid. I needed a break and I've finally got one."

Eventually they entered the house where Aileen Strawson was murdered. Sara couldn't pick up one of the advanced kits. Nick noticed how she was struggling.

"Here, let me get that for you." Nick murmured. At first she ignored him then tried again. Her attempt failed and she left for the house as Nick followed suit with two forensics kits, one in each hand.

The case went by fairly quickly; 5 hours later they already had a suspect and had him in the interrogation room. It was Aileen's husband.

Catherine, Nick and Sara were all packed into the Interrogation Room with the suspect, Paul Strawson. His attorney entered the room quietly.

Little skank! She represents every criminal doesn't she, oh I wonder why? Sara thought viciously. 

_What is she doing here? I thought Jane was the Notton Family Attorney! _Nick contemplated suspiciously.

"Paul, don't say anything to these people." Jane advised Paul.

"Thank you Jane," Paul looked at Nick and Sara, "every person should have an attorney like this woman here." He pointed at Jane who remained expressionless.

"Considering you have nothing to say Paul, we should leave." Nick and Sara had to let him go. Paul then departed the interrogation. Nick, Cath and Sara were still in the room with the attorney.

"Nick you were really chuggin' them down before you went all freakozoid on me!" Jane stated maliciously. Catherine sat there confused but didn't want to get involved. The attorney left along with Catherine. Just as Sara got up to leave, Nick stopped her.

She didn't try to fight him off.

"As you probably gathered, I was pretty drunk when I kissed her. If you're still not sure maybe you should go ask Warrick who witnessed my hangover at work." He uttered neutrally. Nick stormed out the room, but before he did, "Sara, even though you pretty much hate me right now, and even though you don't believe me when I say: I love you. I love you more than I ever have done before and ever will. I'm sorry."

He left the room, bruise under the eye and all. Sara sat there frozen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Life stuff got in the way of my writing including other issues which I explained in Padme's Mission if you're interested. I want to say a BIG thank you to:

Gorgeous Nick Stokes, Space-Case7029, Blondie, csialltheway, Mma63, CSnIcker, TinaFans and princess tiara. Without you guys there would be no story, I had to go through my story and your reviews to see that. And to all those that didn't review, I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try and update sooner this time, but when life gets in the way I can't do much about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To the outside world, Sara Sidle was frozen however, deep down; her heart was jumping for joy. It beat so fast that she couldn't move; she feared that if she did, she would never feel this way again. She was sitting alone in the interrogation room, but she felt as if Nick was sitting there next to her.

How all this happened she couldn't understand, just a day ago she was crying her heart out as it shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Those pieces were now starting to sew back together again. After a few minutes Grissom entered the musty room.

"Sara, are you alright? You look sad?" He observed. Sara looked up and portrayed a natural smile on her perfect face. She glowed with happiness.

"Grissom, you couldn't be more wrong." Sara uttered, she then walked out the room; she was almost skipping.

_I honestly don't understand people like Sara. _Grissom thought innocently in his inquisitive mind.

The night shift was coming to an end, as the CSIs left the building; Nick went over and over in his head what just happened. He couldn't believe he actually told Sara how he felt, it was unbelievable, but his heart told him to do so, and being a romantic, he was obligated to listen to it.

Daylight was in the horizon; Sara watched the sun rising from her car, knowing that her Texan crush- no- love was right behind her.

"Sara, I was a fool." Nick declared.

"So was I," Sara replied, looking towards the ground. "I mean, you, er, I had no right to judge you, it wasn't even like we were together, but-"

"You can't control the path of love." Nick finished. He walked over to Sara's side as they leaned together on the car; he took her hand and held it as they watched the sun go up.

Later on that day (night shift)

Sara Sidle glided into the Las Vegas Police Department. She walked past the DNA lab and saw Greg and his hair-of-the-day; it was fire engine red and had light purple highlights. She glided in.

"Like-y my hair?" Greg asked.

"Forgotten how to speak-y English? And yes, it's wonderful, just like everything today has been."

Greg gleamed at Sara.

"Oh and Sara before I forget, there's something for you in the break room."

Sara portrayed a look of curiousness and happiness; she wanted to know what it was all about. As she walked into the break room, she saw it; she saw all of it.

15 dozens of roses stared back at her. _No, this isn't what I think this is. Is it? These can't be for me!_ Catherine was in the break room obviously jealous, her eyes were practically green with envy.

"Miss. Sidle, I believe you have a certain 15 packages for you. I signed for them, but I didn't read who it's from."

The brown haired woman ran towards the nearest bunch of roses and read the greetings car:

180 roses, for the time I hurt you and for the time that became the worst day of my life, these roses represent my undying love, long after I've departed. I'll never stop being sorry, just like I'll never stop loving you. My Heart is Yours, Nick XxX

Sara's heart swelled, she knew it, she absolutely knew it. Her heart panged and beat extra fast, maybe possibly skipping a beat. She loved him, and he loved her. She felt as if she had meaning to her life because of Nick. Love screwed her up time and time again before, but **_her _**Nick had fixed it, **_Her _**Nick made her whole again.

Nick walked into the room; Sara just stared into Nick's eyes, his bruise was still there, but it seemed practically gone. He stood and stared into her eyes. A minute had passed and they still stood there. Catherine still had no clue what was going on , she watched them as if she was watching a tennis match. The couple blinked and the connection was broken.

Sara walked right up to Nick and kissed him, he embraced her and kissed her more.

_I KNEW it! Even when I didn't know anything, I knew! _Catherine thought to herself but she then decided to give them some privacy.

"Sara, I'm so much in love with you."

"Nick, I'm so much in love with you I can't think straight, and I'm loving every second of it."

The End

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This seemed like a good way to end a fluffy one-shot: with a fluffy ending. Well, this was the last chapter, I hope you liked and/or enjoyed my story. Look out for my other CSI story, Endeth, which I will be writing the 2nd chapter of later on in the month.

I must thank: **Mma63, loommyloon, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, Blondie, JD, unspoken-dream and Laura.**


End file.
